The Cold Snow
by AnimeWolfEyes17
Summary: Erin is a 15 old girl that lives in orphanage she lives a hard life but can a snow spirit change all that she has lost and bring her the happiness that she or will her life ever be the same as it was before read to find out more. JackxFrostxxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story**

**Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians **

**Do Not Own Pictures**

**Do Not Own Characters Only My OC Characters **

**READ, WRITE SMILE EVERYWHERE:)**

* * *

Erin is a 15 old girl that lives in orphanage she lives a hard life but can a snow spirit change all that she has lost and bring her the happiness that she or will her life ever be the same as it was before read to find out more. **JackxFrostxxOC**

* * *

**Erin POV**

I listen to the sound of the wind going by me; the snow was my favourite part about winter. I was walking back from school to go home while listen to the children with excitement in there voices running out the front door with there families or there friends walking back to my home was like going to hell I walked through the front door and saw the children running around the house and then she called

"Erin, Erin your back that's good go and do your chores" Carer

Just as she said that I walked up the stairs and into my home or should I say shared room, walking into the room that share with 5- 10 year old the little one that she like my little sister her name was Lily and she was only 7 year but the other girl kept picking on

"Hey frog Lily look we got you some fly's for you to eat"

Erin: "Hey you stop leave her alone"

"Or what!"

Erin: "I can tell all the parents that come here and visit that you are a mean girl that you picks on a 7 yr

Just after the last comment Becky walked out of the room with her little group and I walked over to Lily that was sitting on the floor looking like she was about to cry and with that face I quickly hugged her and she started crying "Erin I don't wanna be here no more I don't wanna live here" she said through some tears

"Shh, shhh I said while rocking her in my arms."Everything will be alright I'm here I will protect you and I will never leave you"

After I said them few words she calm down a bit but she was still shaking, "Lily remember what I said to you about if you get adopted or if I that if you go I go to and I never will leave you"

"So don't cry"

"Erin you promise" with teary eyes

"Yeah little flower" (A/N – calling Lily after a water Lily)

After Lily helped me with my chores and after we finished I ask her looking out the window do you want to go outside and play in the snow. I looked at her and a big smile grew on her face while she said

"Yeah!" jumping in excitement

"Ok, ok"

We walked down the stairs and went to see Julie our carer she was one of them people that really didn't care about us kids because the only reason she was doing this was because of the money.

Julie I have done my chores so can me and Lily go and play outside

"Where let me see" she said in so much effort

Julie walked up stairs and walk in our room and before she went I told Lily to put on her Jacket on.

Julie looks around the room and was inspecting every thing I did while she look around the room I looked the down stairs to see Lily waiting at the door"

"Alright I will let you off the hook tonight but as soon as you get home you are doing a lot more around this house."

"ok" and as soon as I walked out of the room I ran down stairs meeting Lily I quickly putting on my Jacket while running outside with Lily jumping in the snow, while laugh in the snow, looking at the bright sky and then at each other and said "SNOW ANGEL!" with that we made to two snow angels and got up and looked at them and Lily said

"They look like sister she said with a smile on her face" just in the moment a snow ball hit me in the face and after I feel like everything was right.

**Jack Frost POV**

Playing out in the snow while making every child happy that's how I live, having fun no rule just protect the children of the world

**1 hour later**

Two new kids went on to the playing field

"Time to shine" just in that moment Jack through a magic snow ball at Erin and Lily after a few seconds

They were enjoy themselves and joining in the snow ball fight every child was playing

But Jack was watch ever movement on every team to see who was good

"Wow" Jack notice the two girls that have just started were really good at snow ball fights but he would soon change that.

Jack wait for Erin to let down her guard and then strike her after a little while Jack saw opening and through a snow ball at her but she dodge it

"How the hell!" Jack said with his mouth open

"Well now it's on" Jack flew over the other side of the battle field and made it seen like the other team where shooting the snow balls at them

While Jack was over at the other side Jack through other snow ball but it missed her and hitted a boy on there side

Damn how hard can it be to get out a girl!"

Jack sudden get his staff and a snow ball and swing it to the other side like a cannon

The snow ball hint the other side and hint a girl but I was not Erin but other girl

Now this going to be fun said with a smirk on his face.

After a couple of mins it was like ww3 had start but on a snowy battle field. But he suddenly realise did she know sense him through the snowball or did she believe in him

**2 hour later nobody's POV**

The snowball fight in the park started to die down and the children were leaving with there parents and right then and there Jack said" I need to know more"

Jack watch as the two girl where leaving and started to follow them back to a big house as they walked through the door Jack quickly flew in the house to know more about the girl that he had just met, he watch help the little girl that she was with take her Jacket off then Jack hear a name being called " Erin your Back now help with dinner Now!". Jack looked back at the girl he was following and she said to her "OK JULIE I GET IT CALM DOWN". "Erin that her name Jack said in this thoughts while smirking". Erin turn around to Help to the little girl " little flower go up stairs and get warm because I don't what you to get a cold Erin said with a warm smile on her face. The little girl ran upstairs while Erin turns to face the door to the kitchen and said "I guess I have to face the wicked witch of the west and sign. How could one people feel to bad about living hear Jack until he saw the sign near the front door that said orphanage for all girls around 5-17year olds in Mandeville Wish to make a change to all the children in the world?

Oh no wonder why she look so depressed about being here she was a orphan Jack said while looking out into the kitchen watching her being her carer I think that who she was anyway

Jack saw Erin doing dinner and decide to look around the and find out about how she live walking up to the rooms where the children where. They where all in crowd but then Jack suddenly hears a little girl "stop it stop it your 10 Becky and you pick on why!" Well Lily that easy your really not that strong you just a little animal in a big kingdom and nobody's love you your just hear for show"

No I am not Erin loves me

Well one day Erin would be here to protect you.

Jack watches as the two girls fight and realise that the little one was on the floor shaking on the floor and by her face she was so scared

* * *

**Ok OMG! what is Jack going to do next will he help Lily or will Erin just get there in time to see what happen or will she save little flower and get rid of the mean girls.**

**I know that the story is so long and so boring right now but I will get fun sooner or later read more and find out**

**Sorry if there is bad grammar and spelling **

**Yaaay if you read it and this is what I say ;) **

**READ, WRITE SMILES EVERYWHERE :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Games is my Middle name

**hey guys thanks if you read my story **

**Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians **

**Do Not Own Pictures**

**Do Not Own Characters Only My OC Characters **

**Simple :) **

* * *

Jack watches as the two girls fight and realise that the little one was on the floor shaking on the floor and by her face she was so scared

what to do jack said panicking in the moment than idea stuck him he got the paper bird on the table froze it and knock it on the floor to get the girl attention they look over in shock and walk over to the paper bird

"What how the hell can the paper bird be frozen" Becky said

"Did you do this" Beacky said while walking over to Lily

"N-no I didn't I don't know what you are talking about" Lily said

while Becky was with lily Jack made a magic snowball and through it at the back of Becky head she turn around nobody was there she look back at and was beginning to shout at lily jack through another snowball at Becky again and she turn around and look everywhere to see who was throwing the snowballs at and turn to the window that was getting colder and frost was going on it. in that moment jack started to write on the window saying

_Beacky leave the lily_

_the boy who was bullied in this orphanage a long time i protect the ones in need and hurt the ones that hurt them_

_if you hurt her one more time i will haunt you for the rest of my life do you understand _

Beacky and her friends stood in shock with they where just seeing what they think is a ghost when they realise they ran out of the room while screaming "i don't wanna be hauted by a ghost" Beacky said and her friend said "what if the ghost plans to kill us now."

BACK IN THE ROOM 

Jack was laughing at the girl that act so big but so scared of a ghost "who's there" Lily said in a quite voice Jack realise that she was scared of what just happen so Jack wrote something to her "i'm not here to hurt you"

When she read it she stood up and walk up to the window and said "How did frezze the window and the bird"

"it's hard to say but i can show you" Jack wrote on the window

Jack drew a little snowman on the window and put his staff to it and made the picture come to life.

Lily shood there looking at the little snowman and the way it wave it's hand in the air and then she smile and looked over to the window

"Are you a snowman?" she said with a smile on her face

"No" Jack wrote

"Umm do you have a name?"

"yeah i do"

"then what is it"

Jack looked down at the ground and try to think of a idea that the girl call him instead of his real name, Jack look back at Lily and just thought of a great idea.

Jack wrote "my name is something that i can not say but this is like a game i will give you my intials that are JF.

"Jeff that your name" lily siad with a smile on her face

"no it's J.F"

"ok JF thanks for helping me out about beacky and everything but will you stay with me." said with sorrow in her voice

"Umm i have to go but i'll be back" the little lily

"Really, Umm when you come back will you say hello to Erin she will so happy to meet you"

"yeah sure little one i better be going though" Jack wrote

Jack open the window letting the cold brezze come into the warm house, Jack look back at her and saw the smile grew on her face

"bye see you soon" Jack said even though no one can hear and drifted out into the wind.

* * *

**READ, WRITE SMILE EVERYWHERE**

**My Lovely Pikachuuu's**


	3. Chapter 3:Remembering Stories

**Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians **

**Do Not Own Pictures**

**Do Not Own Characters Only My OC Characters **

**Simple :) **

* * *

**Erin POV**

Erin walked up to the room after she had done everything she was told and saw lily looking out into the dark night with a smile on her face growing bigger and bigger

"Lily I have done everything so what do you want to do" I say walking over to my bed that was right next hers

"Erin your never believe what happen" lily said with excitement in her voice

"What Happen?"

Becky was picking on me... Lily said and i interrupting her

"What, what did she do to you" I start panicking if she hurt Lily anymore I will do something that I might regret

"She did but there was this spirit ghost thing in our room and he helps me his name is JF"

"What spirit?" I say confused

"He was magical; he wrote on the window and froze my paper bird I made look"

Lily show me the paper bird that was ice "lily how is that it not real"

"Yes it is look at the window it has the writing he made"

I look at the window and can't believe the conversation that took place "it can't be true" I look back a Lily that was smile at the window

DINNER GIRLS Julie shouting from down stairs

Me and lily walk down the stairs to meet Beaky looking at lily like she was the ghost of Christmas past

**30min later**

Lily ran up stairs after we had finished dinner and headed toward the window and said "please come back JF so you can meet Erin and show the magical things that you can do"

Come on Lily it's time for bed she ran over to her bed and jump on it sweet dreams Lily

I went to my bed after Lily was a sleep "it can't be it"

I lay my head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep

**Erin Dream**

"Sweetie it's time for" my mother said to me

"Mum what makes it snow" I say while getting into my bed

"Um some people the weather changes but I believe the little snow spirit makes it snow"

"What little snow spirit" I say with eyes growing bigger

"The snow spirit goes by many names but what everyone know him as Jack Frost"

Jack Frost how does Jack Frost make it snow

"I don't know but I know that he likes fun and games that why kids in the play around so much in the snow"

"Mum have you ever seen Jack Frost before?"

"Yes, I and your dad have even if it was for a short time of knowing him"

"Wow so will I ever see him"

"Yes if you believe in him you can see him. But now it's time for bed"

I lay there when my mum shut the door and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
